Your Best Friend
by Lisa19
Summary: One Shot Fic. Elizabeth runs out on her wedding to AJ and unloads her heart to Jason.


Takes place in 2005. Everything has happened except AJ being involved in the JAM storyline and the Zander/Liz thing.  
  
"And do you, Elizabeth Webber, take AJ Quartermaine as your beloved husband?" Elizabeth stood in the Quartermaine rose garden in front of a priest. Her hair was up with soft stray curls handing down. Her dress was a simple white dress with no straps and a train at least 4 feet long. She wore long white gloves as she clasped her white bouquet in her hands. What was she doing? She turned around and looked at all the faces, Emily, Monica, Audrey, Sarah, Lucky, and almost all of Port Charles. They looked so happy that this marriage was happening, even AJ was smiling. Two years ago, after Elizabeth had recovered from being blind and Jason and Courtney married, she befriended AJ Quartermaine. Elizabeth was a broken woman then, her heart had been broken twice by two men, Ric Lansing and Jason Morgan. After Ric Elizabeth hoped she'd have a chance with Jason again, oh how she missed him. But he was married to Courtney by the time she had the guts to tell him. After finding this out Elizabeth ran into AJ and told him. AJ being Courtney's ex-husband, was still in love with her, so the two found comfort in each other. AJ schemed a plan to make Courtney come back to him and Jason to Elizabeth. AJ's plan had failed of course and Elizabeth realized Jason and Courtney would never part. So she stayed with AJ, even though both understood that there was no love in the relationship. The only reason she began dating him was to spite Jason. But AJ had proposed one night, mainly for financial reasons. (AJ needed a wife to get on some of Edward's inheritance, yes poor Edward has passed on). So Elizabeth accepted, what else was she to do? So here she was, a day that should be full of joy, feeling so out of place and miserable. "Miss Webber? Do you?" Elizabeth snapped back to reality. This wasn't her, she reached up and touched the diamond necklace hanging from her neck, and her face was plastered with make-up. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I...I can't do this." Everyone gasped as she turned to AJ, "I'm sorry", she walked down the alter and handed her bouquet to Emily, she quickly ran back up to the mansion, no one had followed her, not even AJ, in the distance she could hear AJ calling her name though. Everyone turned to each other whispering under their breaths, the reporters began asking AJ what was going on. One of the reporters stood up with a camcorder and snuck off.  
  
Jason and Courtney entered the mansion, no one was around yet the door was unlocked, "Where is everyone?" Jason asked Courtney. Courtney turned to Jason a bit surprised, "You mean you don't know?" Jason shook his head, "Know what?" Courtney laughed a bit, "I can't believe you don't know, its in all the paper's, everyone knows. I mean, you had to see all the cars out front." Jason asked Courtney again, annoyed he hadn't gotten an answer yet. Courtney looked into his blue eyes, "Today is Elizabeth and AJ's wedding day." Jason stared at Courtney with no emotion, his face turned into stone, he could let Courtney know it would effect him, "Oh," he simply said. Courtney looked at Jason a bit longer, making sure it was all right, "Well, I'll be right back Jase, I have to go upstairs and get Emily's keys." Jason and Courtney were planning a weekend vacation and Emily promised Courtney they could use her and Zander's cabin up in the mountains. Courtney rushed up the stairs leaving Jason alone in the foyer. He was tempted to take a peak in the backyard. But decided to just leave it alone and stay in here, hoping no one would come in.  
  
Elizabeth entered the mansion through the downstairs living room. She was beginning to get a bit emotional, tears began to roll down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. She lifted her dress as she hurriedly walked through the room and opened the double doors to the foyer. Jason looked up as he saw the doors open, his mouth dropped as he saw it was Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks as she stared at him, she dropped her dress and gazed at him. She couldn't believe Jason was here, this must have been some kind of sign, she finally stuttered out, "What.are.are you doing..her?" Jason stared at her and simply said, "I'm waiting for Courtney" Elizabeth frowned as she shook her head, she lifted up her dress again so she could move, "Figures" she mumbled through a sob as she ran to the front door, he heels clicking against the floor. She left the door open as Jason stood there angry with himself. He didn't have to be so cold about it, what was wrong with him? Courtney walked down the stairs, "Jason, was that Elizabeth?" Jason nodded, "I have to go after her Courtney," Courtney grabbed his arm as he began to leave, "No Jason, AJ has to go after her, not you." "Where's AJ Courtney, do you see him running after her, no. No one is running after her. Don't you see, no one is running after her. I have to show her someone cares about her." Jason pulled his arm away from Courtney and followed Elizabeth. By the time Jason was at the end of the driveway, a BMW was speeding away with a wedding dress hanging out the door. Jason got into his SUV and tried his best to follow her. As Jason left, someone walked out from behind the bushes. It was the reporter with the camcorder. She smirked at himself, "This is going to be good." She then got into her car and followed Jason.  
  
Elizabeth wiped her eyes, where was she going? She had no idea, she just drove. Why was she crying? She didn't want to marry AJ, she should be happy. Then a song came on the radio.  
  
Cold cold heart  
  
Hard done by you  
  
It was Jason, that was why she was crying. She wanted to love AJ, but Jason hardened her heart so she could never love again. 'It's his fault I can't love AJ' she thought. But it wasn't she realized, it wasn't Jason's fault at all, nothing was Jason's fault. She didn't love AJ because of Jason, she didn't love AJ because he wasn't Jason.  
  
Jason had lost sight of the BMW in all the traffic, 'Think Jason, Think, where would she go he asked himself. 'Well, when she is sad she paints, but she's more upset than sad, she either has to be at the boxcar or Vista Point' Jason's gut told him Vista Point, that was were he was heading.  
  
The reporter was thrilled, she had the story that no one else had. Elizabeth Webber walks out on her wedding to the CEO of ELQ, a millionaire. Walks out of the mansion crying as hit man Jason Morgan follows her, who also happens to be AJ Quartermaines estranged brother. Jason was obviously not invited either. Only one thing could be possible. She was having an affair with this Jason Morgan, and she was going to expose this little secret and ruin Port Charles's little princess.  
  
Elizabeth ran up the trail, her dress dragging behind her getting full of dirt. She finally stopped at the top. She was at Vista Point. Her tears had stained her face, her mascara was smeared, her gloves had mascara all over them from wiping her eyes. She stood there just staring out, she was so confused, did she really still love him? If so, what should she do? She sighed and hung her head down on her hands crying again. Then she heard some rustling behind her, she spun around to see Jason standing there. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing here? Courtney isn't around..or is she?" She bit her tongue before she said anything else. She always took her anger out at Jason, she hated doing it, but she did. Jason walked toward her, "I'm sorry Elizabeth.." Elizabeth interrupted him. "No Jason, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." The reporter came up and hid behind a bush and turned on her camcorder. She prayed he didn't miss anything. Jason was silent. Elizabeth sat down on the bench and Jason sat next to her, she wiped her eyes once again with her glove. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked. Elizabeth shrugged, "What's there to talk about? AJ and I were never in love so why should I marry him." Jason nodded, "You shouldn't, but why did you stay with him this long?" Elizabeth looked away, "Why do you want to know Jason?" Jason knew Elizabeth wasn't going to open up, especially in the state she was in. So he had to open up first, something Jason was not used to doing. "Well, because I care about you. You are always going to be my friend Elizabeth and I'm always going to care for you." Elizabeth looked back at Jason, "Are you serious Jason, don't say things you don't mean, I'm sick of people telling me things to make me feel better, just be honest." Jason nodded, "I am." Elizabeth weakly smiled, she believed him. "You always are honest, when no one else was honest with me when Lucky died, you were. I don't remember if I ever thanked you for that, but thank you Jason." Jason smiled, "You've thanked me, you always thank me" Elizabeth smiled, "And you always thank me." Elizabeth looked around, "So many things happened here." Jason nodded. "I don't know why I came here." "I do" Elizabeth looked at Jason, "Why then?" "Because you wanted to remember, you wanted to remember what it was like to be loved again." Elizabeth gazed off, "Why do you think that?" "You said it yourself, AJ never loved you, and you didn't love him. You two have been together over two years, Ric may have loved you, but you ended up hurt anyway. Then there was us, here, kissing, remember?" Elizabeth nodded, "You loved me then didn't you?" Jason nodded, "I..I did.then." Elizabeth nodded, "Then" she repeated. It was true, Jason loved her.then. Now he was with Courtney. He wished he could lover her again, but too much time had passed. He was in love with Courtney now. Elizabeth got up, "I can't do this anymore Jason. I can't pretend you don't mean anything to me anymore!" "Then don't Elizabeth." Elizabeth didn't seem to hear him, "I used to think I was over you, then I realized I wasn't, but you married Courtney, so I dated AJ to spite you! Can you believe that! Who would have thought little Elizabeth Webber would scheme with AJ to break you and Courtney up!" Jason looked a bit shocked, "Yep, that's right Jason, I did. I tried and tried but when I realized you two were so...so in love I gave up. I gave up on a lot of things, including love. I stayed with AJ because deep inside I must have known I would never love again. So what difference did it make who I was with." Jason stood up to try to calm Elizabeth who was beginning to get a bit hysterical. She backed away, "I hate myself Jason, for ever letting you go, but now its too late! Isn't it Jason!" Jason didn't know what to say, he had to be honest, "Yes" Elizabeth nodded, she looked down at her dress, "What happened to me?" Jason walked closer to her, "You loved me, that's all that happened, and I couldn't see it." Elizabeth looked at him, "You couldn't see it because I didn't show it." It was silent, Jason turned around, he didn't want Elizabeth to see the tears in his eyes, it hurt him to see her hurt so much. All these years and he never knew. All the hurt she must have felt. Elizabeth approached Jason and put a hand on his back, "Don't cry for me, please don't." Jason turned around and took her in his arms, "Elizabeth, don't you know what you are to me?" Elizabeth smiled, "I'm your best friend Jason Morgan," she softly said as she rested her head against his chest. They stood there holding each other for a while. Elizabeth was the first to pull away, "Thank you Jason, for following me, for the first time thank you for following me." The two laughed. Jason brushed the hair that was sticking to her wet cheeks. "Anytime you need me, call." Elizabeth nodded, she was glad Jason wasn't distant when she told him how much she cared for him. "I think I'll need a bike ride soon," Jason smiled and nodded. "I missed you Jason, you have no idea," Jason nodded, "Yes I do, I missed you too." Elizabeth looked down at her gloves and saw the makeup, "Oh god, I must look awful." Jason nodded, "Well, you are a mess, but a beautiful one." Elizabeth smiled, "Don't say that Jason, don't make me wish for you anymore," Jason looked down, "Um..you should probably get going, there is a wedding to cancel." Elizabeth nodded,  
  
"You're right", Elizabeth walked away, "Goodbye Jason," she said, tears began to roll down again, god she wanted him. Jason waved, he didn't want her to hear his voice crack from the tears he was holding back. Once she was out of sight Jason sat back down and put his head in his hands. Now he was the confused one. He sighed and got back up and left quickly. The reporter stood up from behind the bushes and replayed what she had. She shook her head, she didn't know these people yet she felt for them. She felt the pain and love they had for one another. It would be a sin to expose this to the media, what they had was sacred. She sighed as she pressed erase on the digital camcorder. 


End file.
